


Nightingale

by Toastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 19:31:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10497996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toastiel/pseuds/Toastiel
Summary: Donna and Lucifer have a chat beneath the stars.





	

It had been fairly quiet lately and Donna had taken the chance to slip out the back door of the bunker unnoticed. She stood in the open space, a light wind rustling the leaves on the trees around her and whipping the ends of her hair about playfully. It wasn’t very often that she got the chance to just stop and breathe and exist anymore; what with taking care of the boys, hunting, helping in the ongoing fight against the Darkness, and just trying to keep things together, she didn’t really have a lot of time for such luxuries. 

Brown eyes looked up, a smile etching its way across her face in the pale light of the moon. She missed this, the peace and quiet of being so completely alone in nature. A light chill ran over her as another breeze swept by, but she paid it no mind. It was nothing compared to a Montana winter. As the rush of the wind faded, a trill caught her ear and she cocked her head to listen. 

“Nighingales.”

The blonde woman whipped around, reaching for a gun she realized only too late that she’d left inside the bunker. Silently she cursed herself as she stared into the too-blue eyes of the angel standing a few feet away. Lucifer and Chuck might have made up, and he might have been behaving, but Donna didn’t trust the Devil as far as she could throw him. 

“You know what they say about nightingales, don’t you?” He asked, eyes twinkling like the stars above. His head seemed to sway slightly, reminding her of a snake making ready to strike, but he kept his distance. When she didn’t respond, he continued to speak. “They sing of love and warn of death.”

Donna glared at the angel, and swiftly turned her back on him. It was likely a very foolish move, but she prayed that her fledgling relationship with Chuck might give him a bit of pause if he chose to attack.

“Who’s falling in love?” He hummed, his taunting voice crawling over her skin like a horde of spiders and leaving her feeling wrong and in need of a shower. The tiny hairs on her arms stood up, followed by the hairs on the nape of her neck. She swallowed, wanting to run back inside to the relative safety of the group, but she remained still. He wanted to rattle her, and she’d be damned if she was going to let on that he was succeeding. 

“And who, I wonder,” He smirked darkly as he circled around, looking into her eyes. “Is going to die? Sammy, maybe? Or Dean?”

She didn’t look away, even as she felt the cold swallowing her up from the inside. 

“Baby brother Cassie?”

She bit at her bottom lip, trying not to imagine each death as the words dripped from his forked tongue like venom.

“Or maybe,” He paused, crossing his arms over his chest and tapping his chin with one lone finger. “Ohhhh...that would be too good. Poetic even.”

Lucifer gave her a playful grin as he pretended to contemplate something. He seemed to be waiting for her to respond, but again she remained silent.

“What if…” he started, holding up one hand, “Now just hear me out, but what if, Auntie Amara actually manages to kill Dad? That would just be too good, right? Ironic, almost, don’t you think?”

Donna snapped. She didn’t even think before she struck him across the cheek. Her brown eyes darkened, nearly black in her rage, as she stared up into laughing eyes, unperturbed by the pink glow they were now emitting. 

“Go to Hell.” She hissed finally before turning away once again and making her way towards the bunker. She glared at him for a moment as she paused at the door. “How about you do us all a favor, and stay there this time, yeah?”

She slipped inside, slamming the door shut behind her. She could hear his laugh through the steel, and it made her cringe. A loud trill made her jump, her hand flying to her heart as she looked up to find a lone nightingale sitting in the window above the door. Again, the sinister laugh of the Devil flooded through the air and she all but ran from the room.


End file.
